


So Well Suited

by DeboraS



Series: Suit 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation, Unwanted attention, Vomiting, Werewolf Reveal, this got wildly out of control
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeboraS/pseuds/DeboraS
Summary: Chris e Peter gestiscono il negozio HA - Abbigliamento Uomo.Stiles lavora da Gamesworld.Giungono a un accordo per poter condividere la cucina e il bagno.Stiles vorrebbe condividere anche qualcos'altro, ma i due in Abiti Sexy sono una coppia quindi sa perfettamente che non succederà mai.Mai.Giusto?





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Well Suited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551372) by [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest). 



Non appena vide i due uomini entrare dalle porte di Gamesworld, Stiles fece cadere il catalogo che stava sfogliando e diede una gomitata a Scott.

“Chi sono?” sibilò.

Scott alzò gli occhi, scrollò le spalle e tornò a mettere le etichette antitaccheggio sugli ultimi videogiochi rilasciati.

Stiles sobbalzò cercando di alzarsi mentre gli uomini si avvicinavano a lui in modo disinvolto, e non riuscì a fare a meno di ammirarli apertamente.

Un uomo in completo era una tentazione, ma due? Porca miseria. Erano entrambi più vecchi di lui, maledettamente attraenti e impeccabilmente curati. Il più vecchio con capelli e barba brizzolati indossava un classico abito tre pezzi, mentre il più giovane era più muscoloso e indossava un completo gessato grigio scuro con una camicia color granata.

Sembravano usciti da un sogno, ma Stiles non potè fare a meno di chiedersi se fossero nel posto giusto. "Um, l'Hot Allettante e Sexy è da quella parte," disse indicando il negozio di abbigliamento da uomo esclusivo.

Il più giovane ghignò e disse, “Hot Allettante e Sexy?”

Stiles mugolò e disse. “Scusate, io lo chiamo così. Volevo dire HA Abbigliamento Uomo. È laggiù."

Il ghignò dell'uomo si trasformò in un vero e proprio sorrisetto malizioso e disse, "Lo so. Veniamo proprio da lì. Io sono l'H in Hot e Christopher è la A di Allettante."

Beh, cazzo. Stiles era riuscito a insultare i proprietari del nuovo negozio di abbigliamento. Era partito proprio bene.

Loro però non sembravano arrabbiati, più divertiti che altro. Il più giovane estese la mano, "Peter Hale."

Stiles riusciva a percepire la forza nella sua stretta, "Stiles."

Peter sollevò un sopracciglio, “Piacere di conoscerti, signor Stiles. E qual è il tuo nome?”

Scott ridacchiò e disse, “Il suo nome è impossibile, ecco cos'è. È come se i suoi genitori avessero preso una manciata di lettere giocando a Scarabeo e le avessero buttate per terra."

Stiles si girò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma Scott sorrise dolcemente. Tipico di quello stronzo. “Mi faccio chiamare Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Piacere di conoscerti, Stiles Stiles Stilinski,” disse Peter con uno sguardo divertito.

Il suo compagno gli diede una gomitata alle costole, “Fai il bravo, Peter.”

Oh, quella voce. Come se i completi, le barbe e la bellezza non fossero abbastanza, la voce dell'uomo faceva venire voglia di piangere. Era profonda, di velluto, e poteva solo immaginare come sarebbe stato sentirla dire oscenità al suo orecchio alle 3 del mattino. "Chris Argent," disse l'uomo, allontanando Stiles dal sogno a occhi aperti, e ovviamente si rese conto che lo stava fissando.

Peter sembrò notarlo, visto il suo ghigno divertito.

“Sei tu il manager?” chiese Chris, e il cuore di Stiles sprofondò. Tecnicamente era il supervisore di turno, il che significava che doveva occuparsi di qualsiasi loro lamentela. E non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che erano andati lì a lamentarsi di  _qualcosa._  

Il negozio di abbigliamento era aperto da una sola settimana, e non riusciva a pensare a cosa avesse potuto fare in questo periodo di tempo, ma forse li aveva offesi il cartello nella vetrina che diceva _I nostri nuovi controller sono pronti per sentire le tue magiche dita._ (Stiles l'aveva messo tre settimane prima dopo una scommessa e il proprietario del negozio non l'aveva ancora notato. Se fosse arrivato a un mese Scott gli avrebbe dovuto pagare una dozzina di pizze e una confezione di birra, quindi sperava che non fosse quello ad averli infastiditi).

Sospirò dicendo, “Sì, sono il supervisore. Qual è il problema?”

“Oh, nessun problema. Abbiamo una proposta per te,” gli disse Peter con un sorriso. Stiles non pensava fosse possibile che diventasse più attraente, ma a quanto pare si sbagliava.

Si rianimò alla notizia di non essere nei guai e chiese, “Come posso aiutarvi?”

“Beh, noi non abbiamo la cucina,” disse Chris.

“ _Qualcuno_ ha detto che non c'era bisogno di mettere una cucina, e quel _qualcuno_ si sbagliava," disse scocciato Peter guardando Chris.

“Te l'ho detto, non voglio che il negozio puzzi come uno dei piatti che decidi di riscaldare. Porteresti le lasagne e poi tutte le camicie in seta puzzerebbero di aglio," gli disse Chris severamente.

Si girò di nuovo verso Stiles. “Comunque, visto che a quanto pare Peter non può vivere senza un pasto caldo, e Dio non voglia che mangi nell'area ristoro, ci chiedevamo se avessi una cucina e un microonde che possiamo usare per qualche minuto ogni giorno. Solo per riscaldare il pranzo" Aveva uno sguardo speranzoso e Stiles, guardando nei suoi occhi spalancati, pensò  _Sposami._

Invece disse, “Oh, certo. Credo che non ci siano problemi.”

Il sorriso di Peter si allargò e Chris lo guardò dolcemente. All'improvviso tutte le speranze di Stiles si infransero. Si rese conto che i due uomini non erano partner, ma erano _partner._

“Quindi volete solo venire qui per riscaldare il cibo? La saletta non è tanto grande, volete vederla?"

I due uomini lo seguirono sul retro e gli mostrò il piccolo stanzino con frigorifero, microonde e bollitore, insieme a un tavolo e quattro sedie. "Ecco qui. Voilà," disse ironicamente allargando le braccia nello spazio minuscolo.

Peter si guardò intorno e annuì, poi diede un'altra occhiata. Si girò verso Stiles con un'espressione perplessa. "Dov'è il bagno?"

Stiles fu preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda. “Non ce l'abbiamo. Dobbiamo andare nel bagno dello staff."

“Ci vogliono dieci minuti per andare e tornare,” affermò Peter.

“Lo so benissimo. È una rottura quando il negozio è pieno, ma cosa possiamo farci?" disse Stiles con una smorfia.

Peter guardò Chris alzando un sopracciglio, quest'ultimo lo fissò pensieroso e poi annuì.

“Abbiamo un bagno nel nostro negozio. Potresti usarlo visto che ci stai fai usare la tua cucina, che dici?" suggerì Peter.

“Dì DI Sì, STILES,” urlò Scott dall'ingresso del negozio.

Chris chiese sorpreso, “Ma come ha fatto…”

“Già, ha un udito spettacolare. È una specie di super potere," disse Stiles.

“Quindi, accesso al bagno in cambio dell'accesso alla cucina?” suggerì Chris, e Stiles annuì con entusiasmo.

Odiava profondamente fare avanti e indietro per andare in bagno e sospettava che, vista la qualità dei loro prodotti, il bagno da HA sarebbe stato mille volte più pulito di quelli che aveva usato finora.

_“Hai detto di sì? Sarà meglio che tu abbia detto di sì!”_  Urlò Scott.

Stiles portò gli uomini all'ingresso del negozio e alzò la voce, "Attenti, se Scott passa da voi e ha in mano il cellulare, toglieteglielo. Altrimenti lo troverete a mandare foto del suo pene alla fidanzata."

Scott si girò di scatto con un'espressione scandalizzata, "Ehi! L'ho fatto _una sola volta!_ E avevi detto che non ne avresti più parlato!"

Chris sogghignò con voce roca e profonda, e Stiles voleva solo immobilizzarlo e obbligarlo a leggergli lì stesso un libro di narrativa erotica. Peter era accanto a lui, "Oh, vogliamo i dettagli."

Scott arrossì e Stiles sorrise innocentemente, tramando la sua vendetta. Così avrebbe imparato a prendere in giro il suo nome.

“Kira si sentiva sola e non si vedevano da due settimane..." disse scimmiottandolo ironicamente. "Scott credeva di essere solo nella stanza sul retro..." 

Il sorriso di Peter diventava più grande con ogni parola.

“Non ho mai visto un uomo alzare la cerniera così in fretta," disse Stiles ridendo. "È rimasto incastrato."

Chris si strozzò ridendo e Scott sibilò, "Amico! Non vale!"

“Oh, è terribile. Fantastico,” ridacchiò Peter.

Sembrava una un vero stronzo. A Stiles già piaceva da morire.

“Non avevi detto che ha un udito spettacolare?” li interruppe Chris con un piccolo sorriso.

“A quanto pare non è così quando si sta concentrando per fare una foto al suo pacco che lo faccia sembrare decente," sogghignò Stiles.

“Almeno io ho qualcuno a cui mandare le foto del mio pacco," ribatté Scott.

“Ouch, amico. Così mi ferisci," disse Stiles con espressione addolorata sbattendosi la mano sul cuore. “Un giorno il mio principe verrà, e quando lo farà di certo io non gli manderò foto del mio pene mentre sono al lavoro."

Scott rivolse uno sguardo accigliato a Stiles, che al contrario aveva un'espressione serena. Furono interrotti da qualcuno che si schiarì la gola e Stiles si girò, trovandosi davanti a un uomo di mezza età che guardava curiosamente loro quattro. Peter e Chris con i loro completi su misura e Stiles e Scott con i loro bermuda sformati e magliette da nerd.

Stiles cambiò immediatamente espressione, diventando professionale e carismatico, entrando nel ruolo.

“Come posso aiutarla?” chiese e l'uomo gli parlò del nuovo gioco di cui suo nipote continuava a parlare, di sicuro Stiles lo conosceva: Duty Calls?

Stiles esaminò tutti gli indizi che l'uomo gli dava e questo uscì allegramente dal negozio con in mano una copia di CoD. Quando finalmente concluse con il cliente, Chris e Peter stavano già tornando verso il loro negozio, mentre lì restavano solo lui, Scott e il ragazzino nell'angolo che si illudeva di non essere stato visto mentre si metteva un videogioco nei pantaloni. A Stiles dispiaceva vederli andare via, ma si stava godendo immensamente la vista mentre si allontanavano.

“Abbiamo l'accesso al bagno!” Disse Scott allegramente.

“Sì, accesso al bagno,” Stiles era distratto mentre guardava il sedere di Peter che man mano si allontanava. Poi andò a terrorizzare il ladruncolo minacciandolo di infilargli la mano nei pantaloni.

 

* * *

 

 

Visto che nel tardo pomeriggio il negozio era abbastanza tranquillo, Stiles decise di andare da HA per vedere esattamente cosa aveva ottenuto da quell'accordo. Guardò com'era vestito, con i bermuda, la maglia di Mario Kart e la camicia scozzese... all'improvviso gli sembrò di essere vestito proprio male, ma si incamminò comunque verso il loro negozio ed entrò. Riusciva a sentire la voce di Peter provenire dai camerini, dolce e rilassante, che rassicurava la persona a cui si stava rivolgendo che no, non erano troppo stretti, mettevano semplicemente in mostra le sue qualità.

Chris era alla cassa e sistemava delle cravatte, e sorrise non appena Stiles entrò. "Stiles! Ehi, come stai?" chiese, come se non l'avesse visto tre ore prima. Stiles guardò il suo enorme sorriso e i suoi occhi blu, profondamente blu, e si rese conto che quell'uomo sarebbe stato la sua fine.

“Ehi, sono venuto solo per vedere com'è il bagno,” esitò.

“Certo, è da questa parte,” rispose Chris, accompagnandolo verso il retro del negozio.

Tutto era nuovo e immacolato, nell'aria c'era ancora odore di vernice. Mentre attraversava il negozio, Stiles non potè fare a meno di ammirare le file infinite di camicie, giacche e cappotti.

“Questa roba è davvero fantastica,” disse e il sorriso di Chris si allargò ancora di più.

“Grazie. Vendiamo solo il meglio del meglio," disse aprendo la porta dell'area dello staff. Stiles guardò sconvolto: c'era un bagno ma, come aveva sospettato, non era nemmeno lontanamente simile all'abominio schifoso e sporco che aveva usato finora. Era tutto pulito e lucido, con un profumo di vaniglia che aleggiava nell'aria. Ghignò non appena vide l'asciugamani ad alta potenza.

Chris vide la sua espressione, “Potevamo metterci un bagno decente o una cucina, e ho scelto io. Peter potrà anche lamentarsi, ma non oserebbe mai usare i bagni del centro commerciale, te lo posso assicurare."

“Beh, sì. Direi che hai fatto bene," sospirò Stiles. Questo bagno era più bello del suo appartamento.

“Ti lascio fare," disse Chris andandosene.

Quando Stiles emerse qualche minuto dopo, spalmandosi una delle loro lozioni costose tra le mani, Peter era fuori ad aspettarlo.

“Hai trovato tutto all'altezza?” domandò.

Stiles annuì, “Seriamente, amico. Mi sa che siamo noi a guadagnarci."

“Oh, non saprei. Credo che questo accordo sarà reciprocamente vantaggioso," sussurrò, e se Stiles non sapesse che era impossibile, avrebbe detto che Peter lo stava squadrando con apprezzamento. Ma era decisamente impossibile, aveva Chris. E lui, come se fosse stato invocato, apparve dietro Peter appoggiandogli la mano sulla schiena.

Stiles notò il gesto e annuendo disse, “Allora, da quanto tempo state insieme?”

Peter sorrise dolcemente e la sua voce era piena di tenerezza, "Dieci anni. Sarebbero stati anche di più ma Christopher non ha capito subito che lo volevo. Ci ha messo una vita per capire che ero serio."

Chris alzò gli occhi al cielo, “L'avevo capito, volevo solo farti sudare un po'.”

“In effetti ti piace vedermi mentre ti supplico, tesoro,” sussurrò Peter, e Stiles arrossì.

Chris rise e con quella voce peccaminosa disse, “Ci puoi scommettere.”

Erano maledettamente carini e Stiles era geloso. Distolse lo sguardo... sentendo di essersi intromesso in un momento privato, ma Peter vide come i suoi occhi si rivolsero al suolo e disse, "Non fare caso a noi, Stiles. Siamo una coppia di sciocchi romantici. Tieni, prendi," e gli porse una carta magnetica. “È la chiave per il bagno, così sei a posto se per caso siamo impegnati quando vieni. In negozio ci siete solo tu e Scott?"

Stiles prese la carta, “Sì, siamo solo noi. Il proprietario viene solo un paio di volte la settimana per controllare come vanno le cose, ma la maggior parte del tempo ci siamo solo noi."

“E sei il responsabile?” chiese Chris.

“Strano, vero? Che ci crediate o no, tra noi due sono io l'adulto responsabile. A proposito, sarà meglio che vada. Ho lasciato Scott da solo per troppo tempo."

“Sembra proprio il tipo che ha bisogno di supervisione,” sogghignò Chris, e cavolo, i suoi occhi blu luccicarono di più e le rughette intorno agli occhi li fecero diventare più attraenti.

Stiles si rese conto che lo stava fissando di nuovo e balbettò allontanando lo sguardo, "Sì, uh, devo andare."

Si diresse verso il negozio e arrivò giusto in tempo per intervenire mentre un dodicenne cercava di convincere i nonni a comprargli Mortal Kombat. Stiles illustrò felicemente alla nonnina tutte le avvertenze del gioco mentre il nipote teneva il broncio accigliato, rendendosi conto che non avrebbe avuto quello che voleva. Stiles li accompagnò verso i videogiochi più adatti alla sua età e accettò i ringraziamenti della donna.

Forse era meschino da parte sua, ma se lui non aveva potuto giocare con quei videogiochi fino ai diciotto anni, allora di certo non avrebbe lasciato che ci giocasse qualcun altro.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott andò a usare il bagno circa un'ora più tardi e al ritorno batté il cinque a Stiles dicendogli, "Amico, è fantastico! Finalmente non dobbiamo più camminare per cinque minuti!"

Stiles sorrise allegramente, "Lo so, vero? E possiamo vedere i ragazzi sexy ogni giorno!"

Scott sbuffò. “ _Tu_  pensi che siano sexy. A me non fanno né caldo né freddo. E comunque non stanno insieme?"

“Posso comunque guardare, non c'è niente di male a farlo.”

Scott alzò gli occhi al cielo, “Ma non guardarli troppo. Sono esattamente il tuo tipo e non farai altro che disperarti triste."

Stiles non lo degnò di una risposta, ma doveva ammettere che per essere un idiota ingenuo, Scott sapeva essere sorprendentemente perspicace nei momenti più inopportuni.

Chiudendo il negozio alla fine del turno, salutò Chris e Peter che stavano facendo la stessa cosa. Chris lo salutò sorridendo e Stiles arrossì. Non poteva farci niente, ok? Una persona attraente da morire gli stava dando qualche attenzione, e lui era sempre stato un po' bisognoso di attenzioni.

Abbassò la testa così Chris non potesse vederlo, ma alzando gli occhi vide che Peter lo stava guardando. Si allungò verso Chris e gli sussurrò qualcosa dell'orecchio che lo spinse a guardare Stiles con un sopracciglio alzato e un ghigno predatorio.

Poi Peter lo fissò e disse, “Buona serata, Stiles.”

Era un saluto completamente innocuo... e allora perché il suo cuore stava battendo così forte? E perché Peter gli aveva lanciato quello sguardo d'intesa? Stiles si affrettò verso l'auto e andò a casa, cercando di capire cosa significasse quell'occhiata di Chris. Una volta arrivato a casa riuscì a calmarsi e a convincersi che si stava immaginando tutto.

Era solo una fantasia, tutto qui. Peter e Chris erano una coppia felice e tutto il resto era solo un sogno a occhi aperti. Avrebbe dimostrato a Scott che lui non si struggeva per qualcosa che non poteva avere come aveva fatto con Derek, il quaterback al liceo.

Questo però non significava che non poteva godersi la vista. Dopotutto, che c'era di male a guardare soltanto?

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Questo era ciò che Peter aveva sussurrato all'orecchio di Chris.

“Mi sa che piaciamo al bel faccino.”

E mentre Stiles si incamminava velocemente verso l'auto aggiunse, “Credo che voglia essere nostro amico. Forse qualcosa di più."

Chris mormorò distrattamente prima di dire, "L'abbiamo appena conosciuto."

“Sì, ma è comunque il nostro tipo. Dovremmo parlargli.”

“No, Peter.”

“Che c'è di male in una chiacchierata? Potremmo fargli sapere che di tanto in tanto ci piace avere un po' più di compagnia."

“No, Peter.”

“Perché?”

“È troppo presto, lo spaventeremo.”

"Ma se io..."

“ _No, Peter_.”

Peter tenne il broncio finché Chris non disse, “E poi non sappiamo nemmeno se potrebbe essere interessato.”

Peter alzò il sopracciglio. “Oh, è interessato. Riesco a capirlo.”

“No, Peter.”

“Credimi, sarebbe perfetto. E ha quella pelle bianca su cui riusciresti a lasciare il segno, proprio come piace a te. E quelle gambe lunghe..."

Chris lo interruppe trascinandolo in un bacio impetuoso. Quando le loro labbra si staccarono disse, “Ci andremo piano. Lo conosceremo meglio prima di considerare la cosa."

Peter acconsentì con aria compiaciuta, “Ci andremo piano.”


	2. Capitolo 2

Si abituarono alla routine.

Scott e Stiles andarono al negozio di abbigliamento per usare il bagno, attirando a volte gli sguardi straniti dei clienti che li vedevano andare nel retro con i loro abiti trasandati tra quelli eleganti, come se avessero tutto il diritto di essere lì. E se il negozio non era troppo pieno restavano anche un po' a chiacchierare.

Peter educava Stiles sulle complessità del vapore che premeva sui tessuti delicati e sul modo in cui un buon paio di pantaloni dovrebbe adattarsi al corpo. Usava Chris come suo modello, sottolineando tutti i punti in cui i pantaloni si stringevano al punto giusto, sfiorando leggermente con la mano il suo sedere. Chris si limitava a scacciare le mani con una risatina, ma notava il modo in cui gli occhi di Stiles indugiavano su quel punto.

Scott e Stiles educarono gli uomini sui videogiochi, accendendo le loro consolle quando c'era un po' di tranquillità o se avevano un po' di tempo in più durante la pausa pranzo. Peter aveva dei riflessi fulminei - era veloce in modo quasi sovrumano ed eccelleva in tutto ciò che richiedeva velocità e coordinazione. Era imbattibile a Mario Kart.

A Chris i giochi di velocità non facevano né caldo né freddo, ma era spaventosamente bravo nei videogiochi sparatutto. Superava in modo implacabile i livelli, colpendo tutto ciò che vedeva senza mai fermarsi, senza mai mancare il bersaglio. Stiles non riusciva a decidere se la cosa lo eccitava o terrorizzava. (Una bugia... era sexy da morire).

"Porca miseria. Come te la caveresti con un'arma vera?" disse con ammirazione.

Peter era appena arrivato per la pausa pranzo e sorridendo disse, "Quando Christopher ti ha nel mirino non c'è scampo. Non è vero, tesoro?"

Chris si girò verso Stiles, "Sono un cacciatore nato." Gli fece un occhiolino e poi tornò al suo negozio. 

Stiles lo guardò allontanarsi, ipnotizzato dalle lunghe linee del suo corpo.

"È proprio una bella vista, vero?" La voce di Peter gli arrivò vicino all'orecchio.

Stiles si girò e vide che Peter guardava Chris altrettanto avidamente, e non potè fare a meno di sussurrare, "Sì, è proprio vero."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles ebbe modo di vedere Chris in azione il weekend successivo. Il venerdì pomeriggio Peter andò da lui dicendo, "Laser tag. Domenica. Siete interessati? Vediamo se riusciamo a competere un po' con Chris."

Stiles era felice dell'idea e accettò subito. Una volta entrati si resero immediatamente conto che Chris era un predatore spietato, e all'inizio sembrava che sarebbe stato Stiles il primo a perdere. Dopotutto, Peter era veloce da morire e Scott riusciva a sentire qualsiasi cosa. Stiles aveva solo una fortuna sfacciata. 

Ma non andò così. Scotti sarebbe riuscito a sentire Chris se l'uomo avesse fatto un solo rumore, ma Chris si muoveva costantemente in modo silenzioso, con il corpo premuto contro le pareti mentre girava l'angolo e sparava a Scott con precisione mortale. Stiles per poco non esultò, ma così avrebbe rivelato la sua posizione.

Aveva trovato un angolino silenzioso e aveva intenzione di accamparsi lì per un po'. Osservò attentamente Chris e poi, sentendosi coraggioso, iniziò a seguirlo da lontano sperando in un colpo fortunato. Si fece distrarre da un rumore e subito dopo si ritrovò Peter davanti, e il modo in cui i suoi occhi brillavano lo rendevano misterioso. Peter non si fermò, continuò ad avanzare e Stiles era troppo agitato per sollevare la sua arma.

Peter lo spinse contro il muro e alzò la pistola per sparare, ma in quel momento Chris si mise tra di loro e fece fuori Peter senza esitare un attimo.

"Sei un vero stronzo! Non posso vincere almeno una volta?" Esclamò Peter, buttando a terra l'arma per ripicca.

Chris non fece altro che ridere, "Non sai proprio perdere. A questo punto dovresti esserci abituato."

Stiles si perse in quella risata profonda e non si accorse nemmeno del fatto che Chris si era girato, sparando a Stiles in pieno petto. "E ora abbiamo finito," annunciò compiaciuto.

"Ma che cavolo?" Si lamentò Scott.

Chris ci aveva messo quindici minuti a rintracciare tutti e non aveva nemmeno battuto ciglio. Resettarono il gioco e ricominciarono.

E di nuovo. E di nuovo.

Argent li eliminava ogni singola volta.

Stiles non poté fare a meno di ridere quando vide Chris spingere Peter contro il muro, avvicinandosi come se stesse per baciarlo, quando invece premette il grilletto. L'espressione di Peter passò da speranzosa a indignata in pochi secondi, e Stiles avrebbe giurato di averlo visto mentre lo sollevava in aria. Chris lo baciò comunque e in un attimo si stavano baciando dolcemente. Stiles li lasciò lì e ne approfittò per andare a sparare a Scott. Era stato un bel pomeriggio.

Chris era stato il vincitore indiscusso e Stiles tornò a casa con le immagini dei suoi uomini preferiti che si baciavano impresse nella memoria, cosa decisamente poco utile al proposito che si era fissato: smettere di fantasticare su di loro.

 

 

* * *

 

 

C'erano giorni in cui Peter portava quattro porzioni di cibo anziché due, e i ragazzi divoravano felicemente tutto ciò che preparava. C'erano altri giorni in cui erano talmente pieni di lavoro che si salutavano a malapena con un cenno della testa. Ma in generale le cose andavano benissimo e Stiles non vedeva l'ora di pranzare con uno o l'altro dei due in Abiti Sexy, come li aveva soprannominati Scott.

Si comportava bene, non flirtava e non prendeva troppo in considerazione il modo in cui sembravano flirtare con lui. Si godeva solo la vista. Sapeva benissimo di non dover fare niente e non l'avrebbe fatto, ma riconosceva apertamente di adorare le lunghe gambe di Chris e il collo stupidamente muscoloso di Peter. Potevano essere amici. Per un mese e mezzo facevano il giro di entrambi i negozi, felici del loro accordo.

Ma Stiles avrebbe dovuto sapere che era troppo bello per essere vero. Un giorno era nel retro a pranzare con Peter quando sentì una voce.

"Signor Stilinski, possiamo parlare? In privato?"

Si girò e vide il proprietario del negozio, Harris, che lo guardava accigliato.

"Certo," disse mentre si alzava dalla sedia. Seguì Harris nel piccolo ufficio che nessuno usava.

Il proprietario chiuse la porta e si girò verso di lui, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

"Signor Stilinski, perché c'è un cliente che somiglia a un sicario che pranza in quella che è un'area riservata solo ai dipendenti?"

Ovviamente era il giorno in cui Peter indossava nero su nero. Stiles doveva ammetterlo, somigliava davvero un po' a un sicario. Si passò una pano tra i capelli cercando di trovare un modo per spiegargli l'accordo che avevano. "Non è un cliente. Non proprio?"

"Beh, non è un mio dipendente, quindi perché è nella mia area del personale? Signor Stilinski, è il suo ragazzo?"

"No! Dio, no, mi piacerebbe," disse Stiles agitato al solo pensiero. "Quello è Peter, gestisce il negozio di abbigliamento. Gli lasciamo usare il nostro microonde e noi usiamo il loro bagno. È un buon accordo."

Harris gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico. "La cosa va a loro vantaggio, non vedo che benefici porti a me. Sono io a pagare l'elettricità che riscalda il loro pranzo e non ottengo niente in cambio. La cosa non mi piace, proprio per niente. Scommetto che vengono qui a bere anche il mio caffè."

Effettivamente lo facevano, ma Stiles di certo non l'avrebbe ammesso.

Harris si accigliò. "Da quanto va avanti questa cosa? Da quanto tempo lasci entrare degli estranei nel mio negozio senza avermelo chiesto?"

"Um, da qualche settimana?" Erano sei settimane.

"Beh, da oggi basta."

Stiles lo guardò a bocca aperta. "Davvero? Perché? Che c'è di male?" Sbottò prima di pensarci bene.

"Non ho idea di chi siano queste persone. Per quel che so potrebbero anche derubarmi quando entrano qui senza preavviso e senza supervisione."

Stiles dovette mordersi la lingua a quell'affermazione. Cosa mai avrebbero potuto rubare? Stava ancora cercando di pensare a una risposta quando bussarono alla porta. Harris l'aprì e dall'altra parte c'era Peter. Lo guardò sorridendo ed entrò nell'ufficio, tendendo la mando ad Harris.

"Peter Hale, al suo servizio. Lei deve essere Adrian Harris," disse con voce calma e seducente. "È un vero piacere conoscerla. Speravo di vederla per poterla ringraziare personalmente per il meraviglioso favore che ci sta facendo... lasciandoci usare il suo spazio. Non ha idea di quanto sia bello incontrare un altro proprietario di un'attività che capisca le difficoltà nel lavorare in una situazione tutt'altro che ideale." Sussurrò Peter, e Stiles era incantato.

Aveva già visto Peter lavorarsi in questo modo i clienti, ma qui era tutto un altro livello. Trasudava fascino da ogni poro guardando Harris come se fosse il nuovo messia. Quest'ultimo non sapeva cosa fare davanti all'apprezzamento sincero di Peter, quindi tornò alla solita spavalderia.

"Non so chi tu sia o chi ti abbia detto che puoi venire qui ogni volta che vuoi, ma la cosa finisce qui."

Il viso di Peter assunse un'espressione leggermente ferita e Stiles ne fu colpito, ci avrebbe quasi creduto. "Davvero? Sarebbe un tale peccato. Voglio dire, sembra che vada tutto bene. Qual è esattamente la sua obiezione?"

Harris lo guardò a bocca aperta mentre cercava di decidere cos'è che non gli andava a genio, e Peter ne approfittò per guardare l'uomo dall'alto in basso.

"Sa, apprezziamo davvero molto il modo in cui è stato così generoso con il suo spazio. Come potremmo mai esprimere la nostra gratitudine?"  
  


Harris si pavoneggiò un po' quando lo chiamò "generoso", nonostante non avesse avuto niente a che fare con tutta la faccenda.

Peter finse di pensare per un momento. "Magari le piacerebbe venire nel nostro negozio per vedere se c'è qualcosa che vorrebbe? Abbiamo degli splendidi abiti a tre pezzi che si adatterebbero perfettamente alla forma del suo corpo. Io e Christopher saremmo felici di farle un regalo, un modo per ringraziarla per averci permesso di usare la sua cucina."

Gli occhi di Harris si illuminarono alla prospettiva di avere qualcosa in regalo.

"Ovviamente includeremo anche camicia, scarpe e cravatta. Non possiamo certo permettere che un uomo della sua statura lasci il nostro negozio senza l'abbigliamento adatto," continuò Peter senza fermarsi.

Stiles cercò di trattenere uno sbuffo. "Elegante" e "Harris" non erano parole che potevano essere dette nella stessa frase, ma Peter aveva parlato sinceramente. Harris lo guardò in silenzio, ma Peter non crollò davanti al suo sguardo. Restò in attesa con un sorriso sul volto.

Stiles riusciva a vedere la battaglia interna: Harris era un cazzone presuntuoso e odiava il pensiero che succedesse qualcosa di cui non era a conoscenza. Ma era anche avaro come pochi, e il fascino di un completo gratis era praticamente irresistibile.

"Le camicie dovrebbero essere più di una," disse infine.

"Beh, certo. Sono sicuro che riusciremo a creare una combinazione di tre camicie con una cravatta adatte a tutte le occasioni formali."

Stiles era profondamente colpito nel vedere che Peter portava con sé l'uomo. Passò un'ora prima che Harris tornasse e ovviamente indossava un completo e aveva con sé una borsa con dentro delle camicie in più. Erano riusciti a farlo sembrare attraente. Beh, dal collo in giù. 

Peter lo riaccompagnò e lo sentì dire a Harris, "Tua moglie non se lo aspetterà di certo, Adrian. Tutte le donne adorano un uomo in giacca e cravatta, e sei decisamente affascinante."

Fece un cenno ammiccante a Stiles mentre passava e poi Harris sconvolse Stiles dicendogli, "Suppongo che tu possa continuare a fare quello che stai facendo. Non sembra che ci sia niente di male e i signori sembrano abbastanza simpatici."

Come diavolo aveva fatto Peter? Harris era ben noto per essere il tipo che non cambiava mai idea, anche quando le sue decisioni erano palesemente sbagliate. Peter era un incantatore di serpenti, ecco cosa.

"Grazie, signor Harris. A proposito, sta benissimo in quel completo." E cavolo, Harris gli sorrise.

"Peter e Chris mi hanno suggerito di portare mia moglie a cena fuori, e ho proprio idea di farlo," disse sembrando estremamente soddisfatto di se stesso mentre andava via.

E aveva motivo di farlo, Stiles vide che quello che indossava era uno dei modelli più costosi. Pensava che non ci sarebbero mai riusciti, ma in qualche modo Peter aveva fatto l'impossibile. E Stiles doveva ammettere che guardarlo in azione era stato decisamente ipnotizzante. Si chiese se ci fosse mai una situazione in cui Peter non ottenesse ciò che voleva.

In qualche modo ne dubitava.

Dopo che Harris se n'era andato, si diresse verso il negozio di abiti insieme a Peter e gli chiese, "Perché l'hai fatto? Non ce n'era bisogno. Voglio dire, lo apprezzo, ma cavolo... quello era un completo da seicento dollari."

"Per non parlare dei duecento dollari in scarpe e camicie in seta."

Stiles si strozzò. "Ma... perché?"

Peter si girò verso di lui. "Mi piaci, Stiles. Mi piace passare tempo con te. Ma più di questo mi piace il fatto di non dover mangiare il pranzo nell'area ristoro. Solo questo vale il prezzo di quel completo."

Rabbrividì visibilmente al pensiero di doversi mescolare con il resto del mondo e Stiles ridacchiò. "Sei uno snob, Hale."

"Preferisco definirmi estremamente discernente. Mi piacciono le cose belle della vita, tutto qui." Ribatté. "A proposito, non c'è niente di meglio di te, tesoro," disse mentre Chris si dirigeva verso di loro.

Quest'ultimo rise dicendo semplicemente, "È proprio così, piccolo."

"Allora, Stiles. Hai sistemato tutto con il capo?" Chiese sorridendo.

"Um, sì. Ha cambiato idea e ora siamo apposto. Grazie." Disse a Chris.

"È stato un vero piacere. Quell'uomo aveva assolutamente bisogno di abiti che gli stessero decentemente."

"Beh, stava maledettamente bene, considerato la materia prima che avevi," osservò Stiles.

Peter aveva un'espressione compiaciuta, "Proprio così. Immagina quello che potremmo fare se solo ci permettessi di metterti le mani addosso, Stiles," disse guardandolo spudoratamente.

Stiles si girò verso Chris per vedere se l'aveva notato, ma stava facendo la stessa identica cosa. I suoi occhi ammiravano dall'alto in basso il suo corpo.

"Hai la forma giusta Stiles. Belle spalle larghe e gambe lunghissime. Potremmo fare di te un'opera d'arte," osservò Chris. E il modo in cui lo disse, con voce profonda e gutturale... sembrava che volesse divorarlo.

All'improvviso Stiles si sentì come un l'ultimo gamberetto in un buffet, visto il modo in cui entrambi gli uomini lo guardavano con sguardo famelico.

E il peggio era che non gli dava fastidio, proprio per niente. Arrossì e fuggì nel suo negozio.

Scott lo guardò e gli chiese, "Perché sei tutto rosso?"

"Nessun motivo."

Scott alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Stai lontano dai ragazzi, amico. La cosa potrebbe mettersi proprio male."

"Lo so, lo so," si lamentò. Odiava quando Scott aveva ragione.

In passato l'avevano tradito e per molto tempo si era sentito una merda, per questo non l'avrebbe mai fatto a qualcun altro. Poteva guardare ma di certo non avrebbe toccato.

Non importava quanto avrebbe voluto farlo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

"Quell'Harris è un idiota," borbottò Peter. "Entro il fine settimane avrà buttato quelle camicie nella lavatrice rovinandole, te lo assicuro."

"Forse, ma almeno l'hai convinto a cambiare idea. Il che significa che puoi portare avanti il tuo progetto," osservò Chris.

"Stiles non è un progetto. Sono molto affezionato a lui, e la cosa vale anche per te."

Chris sospirò, "Sì, il ragazzo non è male."

"Ma per favore. Come se non avessi notato che flirtavi con lui. L'hai fatto arrossire, era adorabile."

"Stavo solo testando le acque. E comunque tu non sei stato tanto meglio."

"Povero Stiles. Ci sta provando con tutte le forze a fare la cosa giusta e noi continuiamo a stuzzicarlo. Dovremmo dargli capire che non siamo gelosi," suggerì Peter.

"Non puoi affrettare le cose. Non tutti hanno una mentalità aperta come la nostra," gli ricordò Chris.

"Scommetto che è così per Stiles e che è aperto ad ogni sorta di suggerimento. Dovremmo iniziare a corteggiarlo un po'. Ovviamente in modo molto velato."

Chris scosse la testa rassegnato. "C'è mai stata una volta in cui tu non abbia fatto a modo tuo?" Chiese affettuosamente.

Peter finse di pensarci. "Sai, credo proprio di no. Forse perché ho ragione."

"O forse perché non accetterai mai un no come risposta," disse Chris ridendo.

"Se non fossi stato insistente non ci saremmo mai messi insieme, tesoro." 

Chris si girò e portò Peter verso di sé in modo da essere vicini, le braccia intorno alla sua vita. "Mi avresti conquistato comunque, Hale. Ho fatto solo in modo che mi inseguissi finché non ho voluto essere catturato."

Appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Peter e rimasero lì... godendosi insieme il momento di quiete.

"Stiles mi piace davvero e sembra che anche noi gli piacciamo. Forse potrebbe funzionare," disse infine Chris.

"Quindi possiamo iniziare a corteggiarlo?"

"Procederemo lentamente. Ma se scappa via urlando lascerai perdere, Peter," lo avvisò.

"Ma certo. Non lo obbligherei mai a fare qualcosa che non vuole fare. Ma ho visto le occhiate che lancia a entrambi, Christopher, e le hai viste anche tu. Ci vuole. Riesco a vederlo. Riesco a sentirne l'odore. E non riesce proprio a nasconderlo."

Chris ridacchiò. "Non diventerà mai un giocatore di poker, questo è poco ma sicuro."


	3. Capitolo 3

Stiles ne era sicuro, stava per morire.

La testa gli scoppiava, anche il suono del suo respiro era troppo rumoroso e non avrebbe nemmeno provato ad aprire gli occhi.

Era come se delle fasce di acciaio gli si stessero conficcando nel cranio, avrebbe potuto piangere per il dolore.

Ogni volta che si stancava troppo gli venivano dei mal di testa assurdi. Non poteva far altro che prendere un Moment e sdraiarsi al buio nella sua stanza, aspettando di morire o di iniziare a stare meglio... dipendeva tutto da cosa sarebbe successo prima.

Ma standosene a casa al buio non avrebbe guadagnato niente, non sarebbe riuscito a pagare l'affitto e con il matrimonio di Scott in arrivo non poteva permettersi un giorno di malattia.

Quindi si trascinò al lavoro e si nascose nel retro, sapendo che Scott avrebbe gestito tutto senza di lui.

Non era niente di nuovo. Era già successo prima.

Scott l'avrebbe coperto e la prossima volta che sarebbe venuto al lavoro mezzo addormentato per aver passato la notte da Kira, Stiles avrebbe coperto lui.

È quello che facevano da tutta la vita, si guardavano le spalle a vicenda.

Soprattutto ora che erano fratelli.

Non avrebbe mai smesso di essere divertente il fatto che dopo aver avuto un rapporto amichevole per anni, il padre di Stiles aveva sposato la madre di Scott dopo tre appuntamenti. Un mese dopo entrambi i ragazzi avevano lasciato le loro case e avevano trovato un appartamento dove trasferirsi insieme.

Stiles credeva che avessero aspettato che si trasferissero perché alla madre di Scott piaceva urlare.

Scotti si rifiutava di pensare alla cosa, lamentandosi del fatto che Stiles avesse rovinato tutto. Non poteva essere semplicemente contento che ora fossero fratelli?

Stiles si divertiva da morire a tormentare Scott ricordandogli che ora sua madre aveva una sana vita sessuale e, quando Scott si lamentava, gli ricordava che era un suo dovere tormentarlo - è quello che fanno i fratelli.

 

Stiles si preparò un caffè sperando che lo aiutasse almeno a stare sveglio, ma l'odore stesso lo nauseava.

Idealmente non avrebbe parlato con anima viva.

Ma ovviamente non va così.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter andò al negozio con in mano la borsa del pranzo.

"Metto questa nel frigorifero," disse a Scott.

"Certo, fai pure."

Scott lo mandò distrattamente nell'altra stanza e quindi Peter entrò in cucina senza avvisare, trovando Stiles con la faccia appoggiata sul tavolo, bianco come un fantasma e con l'espressione di uno che stava per per vomitare nella tazza di caffè che aveva davanti.

"Fanculo, Scotty," gemette senza alzare la testa.

"La cosa vale anche per me?"

Stiles alzò di scatto la testa sentendo la voce di Peter e grugnì.

"Stiles? Che succede? Hai un aspetto orribile."

Peter si accovacciò vicino al tavolo con una faccia talmente preoccupata che fu l'unico motivo per cui Stiles non lo mandò via dicendogli che stava bene.

"Il mal di testa mi sta uccidendo," confessò.

"E allora perché sei qui?"

"Mi servono i soldi. Starò bene, mi nascondo qui dietro e Scott mi coprirà."

Riusciva a sentire Peter che gli stava accanto senza muoversi e aggiunse, "Non per essere maleducato, ma cosa vuoi?"

Peter si girò, mise la borsa del pranzo in frigo e poi si mise dietro Stiles.

Proprio dietro di lui.

Riusciva a sentire la sua acqua di colonia, il calore del suo corpo e poi si avvicinò ancora di più.

"Potrei aiutarti ad alleviare il dolore. Vuoi che provi ad allentare i muscoli del collo? Ti assicuro che so cosa faccio."

L'agonia che provava Stiles in quel momento non lo spinse nemmeno a lamentarsi. Tutto ciò che sentì furono le parole  _aiutarti_ e  _allentare i muscoli_ prima di annuire.

"Ti prego," sussurrò.

Peter allontanò la tazza di caffè e Stiles si sentiva già meno nauseato.

"Ok, tieni la testa bassa e appoggiala sulle braccia."

Stiles fece come gli era stato detto e subito dopo sentì un palmo grande e forte che gli stringeva con fermezza il collo, immobile.

Quella mano era paradisiaca: il calore irradiava dal suo palmo e scaldava il suo collo, e sussurrò  _"caldissima"_ senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Peter ridacchiò, "Lo so, ho una temperatura corporea molto alta," iniziò a massaggiare i muscoli del suo collo, prima delicatamente e poi facendo più pressione.

Le mani di Peter erano deliziosamente calde e la sua presa era ferma senza però essere dolorosa, Stiles riusciva a sentire tutta la forza che aveva.

Erano delle mani stupende, era quasi un peccato non riuscire ad apprezzarle appieno per colpa del dolore.

Stiles si sciolse al tocco e Peter continuò a muovere il pollice con un movimento circolare costante e rilassante, spostandosi gradualmente alla base del collo prima di tornare di nuovo verso l'alto, e dopo averlo fatto tre o quattro volte, i muscoli di Stiles iniziarono a rilassarsi.

A quanto pare riuscì a sentirlo anche Peter, perché spostò le mani sullo scalpo e iniziò a massaggiare lì, premendo con fermezza ma non dolorosamente. Il mal di testa iniziava a scomparire mentre i muscoli si scioglievano con il suo tocco esperto.

Poi le mani scesero lungo il collo per entrare nel colletto della maglietta e allentare i nodi delle sue spalle. Peter premette il pollice su un punto vicino alla clavicola di Stiles e  _sentì_ proprio il nodo che si scioglieva. All'improvviso si sentì molto meglio, come se il dolore fosse stato risucchiato del tutto dal suo corpo.

Gemette per il sollievo e Peter sorrise.

"Va meglio?" sussurrò vicino al suo orecchio. Stiles girò la testa e si trovò l'uomo accovacciato vicino a lui, con una mano che gli massaggiava distrattamente la nuca.

Si sentiva quasi galleggiare e si chiese da quanto tempo Peter lo stesse massaggiando. Gli sembrava che fossero passate ore intere, o magari erano solo pochi secondi... chi poteva dirlo?

Ma il suo mal di testa era quasi scomparso, se non del tutto, e sorrise assonnato farfugliando, "Sì. Va meglio, grazie."

"Devi bere tanta acqua e rilassarti," gli disse Peter, guardandolo mentre si alzava.

"Uh huh. Acqua, ricevuto."

Peter si girò verso il frigo e iniziò a frugare, prendendo il pacco da sei di bevande energetiche.

"Tue?"

Stiles allungò le mani, "Sì, che cosa stai..."

"Queste me me le porto io e non le avrai finché non starai meglio. Sono l'ultima cosa che dovresti bere."

Se le mise sotto il braccio e se ne andò.

Stiles si sarebbe anche alzato per riprendersele, ma per farlo doveva appunto alzarsi e non ne aveva proprio la forza.

Sbatté la testa sul tavolo con un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo.

Era martedì e di solito il negozio riceveva sempre pochi clienti. Scott sarebbe riuscito a fare tutto da solo ancora per un po', pensò mentre si appisolava.

Quando poco dopo si svegliò, restò sconvolto nel scoprire che il mal di testa era praticamente sparito. Non si sentiva così bene da giorni.

Si raddrizzò e facendo una prova roteò la testa, scoprendo che l'irrigidimento del collo era scomparso.

Ghignò, bevve un sorso d'acqua e andò nella parte principale per vedere come se la stava cavando Scott.

Era sorpreso di vederlo, "Credevo che oggi saresti stato fuori gioco."

Stiles alzò le spalle. "Peter mi ha massaggiato il collo e deve aver sciolto tutto quanto perché mi sento benissimo."

Scott lo guardò accigliato. "Peter, quello dei vestiti. TI ha massaggiato il collo."

"Uh huh."

"Stiles..." disse Scott, e Stiles riconobbe quel tono. 

Lo usava sempre come per dire "Ti darò la mia opinione, che tu la voglia o meno."

Alzò la mano per bloccare la ramanzina, "Non è niente. Non è stato niente. Gli ho parlato del mio mal di testa e voleva aiutarmi, tutto qui. Voleva solo dare una mano."

Scott sembrava poco convinto, ma lasciò perdere mormorando, "Stai attento, ok?"

"Sì,  _mamma_ ," disse sarcastico.

Stiles gli puntò il dito contro a mo' di "Poi ne riparliamo quando tuo padre torna a casa, giovanotto," cosa che li fece ridacchiare entrambi.

Stiles fu sorpreso nel vedere che erano solo le dieci - secondo Scott, Peter era rimasto nel retro meno di dieci minuti, il che significava che aveva dormito per quasi un'ora.

Si diresse verso l'ingresso del negozio e guardò fuori per vedere se riusciva a vedere Peter, ma non era nei paraggi.

Doveva proprio ringraziarlo, pensò.

Poi gli venne un'idea e disse a Scott che sarebbe tornato subito.

Al ritorno aveva in mano una confezione della pasticceria.

Scott cercò di aprirla ma Stiles gli diede una pacca sulla mano, "Sono per Peter, per ringraziarlo. Non toccarla."

All'ora di pranzo Peter andò da loro e aprì la borsa del pranzo tirando fuori due porzioni di pollo all'Alfredo.

Mentre mangiava la sua porzione, Stiles tirò fuori la confezione dal frigo e gliela diede, dicendo, "È... um, grazie per questa mattina."

Peter aprì la scatola trovandoci dentro una dozzina di cupcake red velvet con la glassa al cioccolato, e la faccia gli si illuminò.

"Questi li nascondo a Christopher. Se li sbranerebbe in un colpo solo, ha un debole assurdo per i dolci," rivelò Peter.

"Davvero? Non si direbbe... non ha nemmeno un grammo di grasso addosso," disse Stiles senza pensarci.

Arrossì quando Peter lo guardo intensamente.

"Oh, ha una routine di fitness alquanto rigida. Gli piace sudare e ha una capacità di resistenza incredibile."

Stiles non avrebbe abboccato all'amo.

Aveva già praticamente ammesso di aver guardato con interesse il partner di Peter, non c'era bisogno che si scavasse ancora di più la fossa.

Peter si mise un cupcake in bocca e  _gemette_ non appena ne sentì il sapore sulla lingua.

Non era un suono che dovrebbe essere sentito nella cucina minuscola di un negozio di videogiochi.

Doveva stare in una camera da letto.

Stiles sperava che fosse la  _sua_ camera da letto, ma doveva smetterla. No. Assolutamente no.

Invece disse, "Mangi prima il dessert? Seriamente, Peter?"

Peter alzò un sopracciglio, "Uno dei vantaggi dell'essere un adulto, Stiles, è l'abilità di piegare le regole quando ti fa comodo. Ogni tanto dovresti provarlo, io e Christopher lo facciamo sempre. Scopriamo che ci apre un sacco di porte."

Stiles deglutì e cercò di non pensare troppo a cosa potesse significare.

Sembrava un'allusione incredibilmente provocante.

Ma era una caratteristica di Peter, con quel sorriso ammiccante e il modo in cui piegava la testa mentre parlava, come se sfidasse Stiles a chiedere cosa significasse.

Cercando di distrarsi gli chiese, "Allora, il massaggio... come hai imparato?"

Peter gli sorrise malizioso e si leccò il labbro superiore per togliere la glassa.

"Ho seguito un corso serale, faceva parte del mio piano per sedurre Christopher. Mi sono scritto e poi gli ho chiesto se fosse disposto a venire a lezione per farmi esercitare su di lui. Pensavo che se fossi riuscito a farlo spogliare e a mettergli le mani addosso, non avrebbe resistito al mio carisma."

Stiles sogghignò, "E ha funzionato?"

"In modo  _spettacolare_. Era un corso di otto settimane ma entro la seconda era come argilla tra le mie mani, letteralmente." Poi aggiunse. "Sono molto tattile per natura. Non c'è niente che ami di più del mettere le mani su un muscolo."

Stiles per poco non si strozzò con la lingua e fu salvato solo dal suono del microonde.

"Devo andare al lavoro, sai... fai come se fossi a casa tua," disse scappando dalla cucina e dallo sguardo ammiccante di Peter.

Sapeva che lo stava solo prendendo in giro, ma gli era sempre più difficile trattenersi dal dire qualcosa di davvero molto inappropriato.

Disse a Scott di fare per primo la pausa pranzo così lui si sarebbe rilassato un po'.

Acconsentì subito e Stiles lo sentiva mentre parlava con Peter. A quanto pare stavano parlando del matrimonio, quindi smise di ascoltare.

Mancavano solo sei settimane: Scott gli avrebbe detto cosa indossare e lui l'avrebbe indossato, poi gli avrebbe dato un fazzoletto quando avrebbe pianto alla vista di Kira.

Mise via i prodotti, sistemò l'espositore delle offerte, riuscì a vendere qualche gioco, poi Scott tornò e Peter se ne andò (portandosi dietro la confezione della pasticceria, notò Stiles) e aveva finalmente il via libera. Poteva andare a pranzare da solo senza mettersi in imbarazzo.

Peccato che...

Peccato che Scott andò in bagno e al ritorno di era portato Chris.

Il microonde suonò per la seconda volta proprio mentre entravano dalla porta.

"A quanto pare il mio tempismo è perfetto," disse Chris, e Stiles fu nuovamente colpito da quanto fosse ingiustamente squisita la sua voce.

Chris andò nel retro, Peter aveva programmato il microonde con il suo pranzo così sarebbe stato pronto al suo arrivo.

Era così premuroso da essere nauseante, e Stiles ricordò improvvisamente che entrambi gli uomini erano in una relazione felice e stabile, e che doveva tenere le distanze, indipendentemente da quanto lo stuzzicassero.

Rimase seduto in silenzio a mangiare il panino, perso nei pensieri.

Chris interruppe il suo sogno ad occhi aperti dicendo, "Ho saputo che hai comprato dei dolci a Peter."

Stiles scrollò le spalle.

"Non è stato niente. Peter mi ha davvero aiutato, tutto qui," sussurrò, improvvisamente timido del fatto di aver comprato un regalo per il partner di quest'uomo. Sperava di non aver oltrepassato il limite.

"È molto bravo con le mani, alcune delle cose che fa dovrebbero essere illegali."

Stiles alzò la testa di scatto e vide che Chris lo fissava con un'espressione quasi perfettamente neutrale, ma negli occhi aveva un luccichio malizioso.

"Um, sì," mormorò Stiles, abbassando di nuovo gli occhi.

Si rifiutava di parlare di cosa sapesse fare Peter con le mani con il suo partner, porca miseria.

Chris ridacchiò, "È molto più di un bel faccino."

"Immagino di sì?"

"Beh, forse io sono di parte."

"Forse," concordò Stiles, cercando di allontanare lo sguardo dagli avambracci muscolosi di Chris, chiaramente visibili da dove aveva arrotolato le maniche.

Muovendo le mani, i suoi muscoli di muovevano e danzavano, con le vene sporgenti e quella pelle così abbronzata e tutta da leccare. Stiles avrebbe potuto passare  _ore_ a guardare il modo in cui la luce cadeva sui peli e le ombre delle braccia che si flettevano e si ondulavano davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Stiles?"

Lo guardò cercando di ricomporsi e notò che Chris lo stava guardando come se sapesse esattamente a cosa stesse pensando.

"Stai bene? Sembravi perso nei pensieri."

"Sto bene, ho la mente ancora un po' annebbiata da stamattina," mentì.

Mise in frigo ciò che restava del suo panino, non aveva più appetito.

Quando chiuse il frigo e si girò, vide che Chris lo stava guardando attentamente. All'improvviso si trovava accanto a lui.

"Posso?"

La sua mano era vicinissima alla nuca di Stiles, in attesa di ricevere il permesso.

Stiles non sapeva cosa fare, ma era così vicino, così muscoloso, aveva un così buon odore che annuì senza pensare.

Chris gli mise la mano sulla pelle e la sensazione era completamente diversa da quella che aveva provato con Peter. Il palmo era più grande, leggermente più calloso; le dita erano spesse e lunghe, mentre quelle di Peter erano più longilinee e maliziose, e porca miseria... Stiles doveva smetterla _immediatamente_ di pensare alle loro mani.

"Sei ancora molto teso," osservò Chris e sì,  _come non poteva,_ pensò Stiles.

Chris tolse la mano prima di dire, "Ti dò il biglietto da visita di una mia amica. Ha un centro per massaggi terapeutici e sono sicuro che riuscirà ad aiutarti con quei mal di testa." Poi aggiunse con uno sguardo d'intesa, "È brava quasi quanto Peter."

Stiles chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, "Sì, grazie mille."

Poi a Stiles venne in mente una cosa. "Perché devi andare da una massaggiatrice se a casa hai Peter?"

Chris ridacchiò, "Abbiamo scoperto che la cosa non ci aiuta."

"Davvero? Come mai?"

Chris sollevò un sopracciglio chiedendo, "Sei sicuro di volere che ti risponda?"

Aveva un'espressione birichine e Stiles aveva la sensazione che si sarebbe pentito di averlo chiesto, ma al diavolo.

Scrollò le spalle e disse impassibile, "Dimmi tutto. Scioccami."

Chris si avvicinò e con quella profonda voce vellutata sussurrò, "Non concludiamo niente perché Peter è praticamente insaziabile. E visto che io sono già nudo e lui ha già le mani coperte di olio, non riusciamo mai a fermarci."

Stiles lo fissò a bocca aperta.

Chris Argent  _non_ aveva seriamente appena sottinteso che tutti i loro massaggi portavano a dei lieto fine.

Non è vero?

Il cervello di Stiles gli fornì ovviamente un'immagine di un Chris nudo e ricoperto d'olio con addosso un Peter disperato e bramoso: una fantasia che a cui avrebbe ripensato in futuro al momento opportuno.

 

Ovvero non appena sarebbe arrivato a casa dal lavoro e nella privacy della sua camera da letto.

 

Chris ammirò la sua espressione scioccata e aggiunse casualmente, "L'ultima volta abbiamo rotto il tavolo. A quanto pare quei cosi non sono fatti per sorreggere due uomini adulti che vogliono divertirsi."

Fece l'occhiolino a Stiles che era ancora senza parole.

"Hai detto che volevi saperlo."

"È... solo... wow," riuscì infine a dire.

Chris rise, "Che posso dire? Ci piace quello che ci piace."

Stiles non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Chris prese un biglietto da visita dal suo portafogli e glielo diede. "Dille che ti mando io e ti farò lo sconto."

Stiles annuì mentre il suo cervello non si era ancora ripreso dall'immagine che aveva creato di Peter e Chris che scopavano su un tavolo per massaggi fino a romperlo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quella settimana andò dalla terapeuta e gli fece sul serio uno sconto non appena le disse che l'aveva mandato Chris.

"Wow, sei davvero rigido. Devi trovare un modo per rilasciare un po' di tensione," gli disse mentre gli scioglieva i nodi della spalla.

Stiles pensò che sarebbe stato decisamente meno rigido se solo due uomini maledettamente sexy avessero smesso di stuzzicarlo. Decise però di non rispondere e di grugnire, perdendosi nella sensazione nei movimenti di quelle dita delicate che rilasciavano la tensione delle sue spalle.

Era brava nel suo lavoro e alla fine dell'ora se ne andò con un secondo appuntamento fissato, sentendosi più rilassato che mai.

Stiles si propose di ringraziare Chris il giorno seguente, andando all'HA e portandogli una confezione di cupcake, stavolta al caffè e alle noci.

Peter apparve togliendogliela subito dalle mani e quando Chris aggrottò le sopracciglia gli disse, "Glassa? Quando stai sistemando i nuovi arrivi? Non credo proprio, Christopher."

"Giusto."

"Non preoccuparti, tesoro. Dopo ti imbocco io," disse Peter, e l'espressione di Chris si trasformò subito in famelica.

"Lo prometti?"

"Proprio come piace a te," sorrise Peter, dando a Chris un bacio leggero.

Stiles capì che era il momento di andarsene.

Maledette coppie felici, pensò, comportandosi tutti allegri e stronzate varie davanti a lui.

Era già brutto il fatto che dovesse sopportare Scott e Kira che si lanciavano occhiatine dolci.

E lui era solo, eternamente single.

Anche suo padre si divertiva più di lui.

Si stava allontanando pensando all'ingiustizia quando Chris lo chiamo.

Si girò e sia Chris che Peter avevano in mano un cupcake, ed entrambi si stavano leccando il labbro superiore per togliere la glassa.

"Quando li mangeremo penseremo a te," gli disse Chris, con un tono seducente e caldo. Cazzo, era proprio ingiusto.

Che cosa stava insinuando Chris?

Non sarebbe mai successo. Lo stavano solo prendendo in giro.

Di sicuro.

Ma quando li guardò non sembrava proprio che stessero scherzando.

Sembravano del tutto sinceri ed era come se volessero mangiarselo vivo.

Si girò e se ne andò senza dire una parola, con la testa che gli girava e il cuore che gli scoppiava.

 

E se stavano scherzando?

 

E se invece  _non_ era così?

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

"Stiles ci ha dato dei cupcake. Gli piacciamo. Ci vuole," canticchiò Peter.

"Non ha ancora capito che facciamo sul serio con lui, crede che lo stiamo solo stuzzicando," disse Chris passando il pollice sul capezzolo di Peter e raccogliendo la glassa che c'era sopra.

"Credo che abbia iniziato a capirlo. Hai visto come ci ha guardato quando se n'è andato?"

"Sì, è proprio cotto."

"Gli parleremo prima che la sua schiena sia tutto un nodo."

"Mhmm," riuscì a dire Chris, succhiando la glassa dal suo pollice.

Erano sdraiati sul letto insieme, con le gambe intrecciati e i corpi sudati.

Peter aveva mantenuto la sua promessa di imboccare i cupcake a Chris nel modo in cui gli piaceva, ovvero leccandoli direttamente dal suo corpo nudo. Avrebbero dovuto lavare le lenzuola visto che erano completamente sporche.

Ed erano anche sporche di glassa.

Peter toccò con il dito la glassa dell'ultimo cupcake e poi lo alzò con uno sguardo malizioso.

"Cosa credi che direbbe se sapesse che ti sto spalmando la glassa sul cazzo?" Chiese con tono leggero mentre le sue dita si muovevano sotto le lenzuola facendo gemere Chris.

"Leccalo. Subito," gli disse Chris, allungando la mano e intrecciando le dita ai capelli di Peter, tirandolo verso di sé.

Peter rise e aprì la bocca.

Dopo non parlarono più di Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono felicissima di proporvi la traduzione di questa splendida fanfiction di Bunnywest, una delle mie autrici preferite su AO3 e Tumblr.  
> Prima di una serie di FF che vi tradurrò nel corso dei prossimi mesi, non può non essere letta.  
> Cercherò di renderle giustizia, ma se volete leggere quella originale in inglese, sopra trovate il link!


End file.
